Jynn Silklight
THIS CHARACTER IS BEING REWRITTEN Jynn Silklight was a bright human girl, led by her faith in the Light (and later, Elune). She first believed in pacifism, then later in holy retribution. At the age of 15, she traveled to Ashenvale, and at the age of 16, she accepted the Kaldorei religion. She was one of the Tearleaf Sisters, and a good friend of Irisali Tearleaf. She was killed in the last battle of the Tearleaves. Her last deed was freeing Irisali of Adromeda's corrupted curse, thus being a key person in that very battle. She was killed by Adromeda's fel bolt. Appearance Jynn was a very small girl. She had long blond hair and crystal-blue eyes. Her skin was pale, and she was very thin. She always wore bright robes ranging from white to pale blue or yellow. She was missing a ring finger on her right hand, and she had two scars - one on the back, from a deep, near-fatal wound, and large one on the front, in the shape of the letters "S" and "C" (for Scarlet Crusade). Background Jynn was raised as an orphan (she was born on year 7 if year 1 would be the beginning of the first war) at an unknown location, later brought to Northshire Abbey (and eventually, Stormwind). She was a very bright child, and at the age of 13, she was already the librarian's assistant. The librarian taught her the ways of Arcane and Light magic ever since they moved to Northshire Abbey. She helped all the other children, and was generally a good soul. At the age of 14, she started helping in the Stormwind library as well, and in her free time, she could spend her time studying and broadening her mind. There, she first encountered books of Darnassian that have just been written, and got interested in the Kaldorei race. When she was 15 years old (a year after the end of the third war), the Kaldorei group known as The Tearleaf Sisters visited Northshire Abbey (as they thought Stormwind was too polluted) and she quickly proved really bright to the night elves, and they agreed to take her to Ashenvale, where she could continue her studies and get to know Night elven culture from close up. Unfortunately, on their way back, they were attacked by the Druid-witch Adromeda, which resulted in the witch recognizing Jynn as an enemy, and the human girl was forced to join the Tearleaf Sisters in the pact of protecting each other. Syathin protested, proposing to send Jynn back home to find safety, but the rest of the Sisters vetoed, and Jynn could stay. She accepted the Kaldorei religion around this time, dropping pacifism for retribution, or vengeance. Irisali Tearleaf, a novice priestess herself, taught Jynn in the ways of Elune. Several attacks by Adromeda followed, and when Jynn was 17 years old, she and Irisali supposedly killed the witch by conjuring up a shield using their combined powers of arcane, Light, and Moon. The shield caused Adromeda's spell to deflect and she was knocked several meters back, then her body was taken by her Satyr followers. One year after Adromeda's "death", she unexpectedly returned, and attacked when the Sisters were not prepared. She managed to take Irisali with her, and the next time they saw her, she was under Adromeda's spell, no longer in control of her own mind. In the next attack, Hela'Lun, Irisali's twin sister, was taken as well, but it was a trap, as she drank a potion that protected her from Adromeda's spells, and with Jynn's help, Irisali was returned back to normal, and Adromeda was banished again. Jynn worked in Stormwind and Ashenvale most of the time, and in Stormwind, her curiosity cost her her right ring finger, as she came to cross paths with a division of the Scarlet Crusade. A year later, seeking revenge, she helped find some Scarlet Crusaders that were sought for their crimes, and thus got herself a powerful enemy. After she was almost killed by an unknown assailant, she decided to go back to Ashenvale, but on her way from Northshire Abbey, she was caught by one of the Scarlet Crusade's agents, and he scarred her with the letters "S" and "C". After she tried healing her wounds, she found out they were cursed and couldn't be healed, so the scars remained until the day of her death (the curse lifted upon her death and Lethys was able to heal her body completely). Two years after Irsiali's corruption (and cleansing), the witch attacked when Syathin was away. It was her first encounter with Lethys and another, unknown Sister. She killed the other Sister first, but her attempt to kill Lethys was stopped by Irisali, Hela'Lun, and Naya (Syathin's sister). Jynn took Lethys to safety, and when they got back to the house, they saw a Satyr who was about to take Hela, who was lying unconscious on the ground. Lethys killed him off, and when Hela woke up, she said that Naya and Irisali were taken. While Naya had freed herself, Irisali had undergone the corruption spell for the second time, and this time Adromeda used her own potions that could prevent interference. The sisters could do nothing to free Irisali but wait for the right time to strike. When Jynn was 20 years old, the Sisters have grown in number and power, and were preparing to face the witch, and finish her off once and for all. Adromeda attacked, together with her corrupt brother, an undead warlock, Irisali, and their small army of Satyrs. Jynn died while lifting Irisali's curse in that battle, killed by Adromeda's fel bolt. Personality Jynn believed that good deeds are the way to happiness. She was a very humble, self-sacrificial person. She always helped everyone, no matter what it cost her. She was also very curious in nature, which brought her into many different tight spots. Her high intelligence and strong personality were the key points of her ability to also get out of those tight spots. She would give her life to protect those she loved and respected, which eventually happened. Trivia *Jynn was the co-writer of the book The Tearleaf Sisters. *Her favorite spell was making things levitate (books), since, on several occasions, she managed to bury herself in a pile of books when trying to take one from the top shelf. *She never cursed in her life. *She fixed the Tearleaves' secret writing. *She was a pacifist until the age of 16 - 17, until she decided to use deflective powers ("holy retribution"). *Silklight was the last name given to her because of her physical sensitivity. *In order for the Sisters to be allowed to take Jynn with them to Ashenvale, they had to legalize the adoption, and Syathin adopted her, so Jynn also shares the surnames Silverbow and Tearleaf. *Jynn's birthday is 17th of October See also Story-Related Characters *Syathin Silverbow Tearleaf *Lethys Tehulla Related Stories *Tearleaf's End *Death of Another Category:Characters